1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of performing printing by using inks of plural colors including a white color.
2. Related Art
There has been disclosed a printing apparatus that performs printing by using a white ink in addition to a color ink including a cyan, a magenta and a yellow (for example, refer to JP-A-2002-38063). For example, a printing apparatus that performs printing by using inks of plural colors including a white ink reproduces a color image regardless of the ground color of a print medium, thereby performing a primer treatment of a print medium using a white ink and/or a complementary color process based on the ground color.
In the case of printing an image including a color part and a white part by using inks of plural colors including a white ink, the color of the white part is decided by the color of a white ink, resulting in the difficulty of changing the color of the white part into a desired color. In general, even if inks are referred to as the same “white ink”, for example, a case may occur in which the color of a white ink used for a printing machine such as a gravure printing machine or a flexo printing machine is different from the color of a white ink used for a printer such as an inkjet printer. Further, for example, even in the case of a white ink used for an inkjet printer, a case may occur in which colors are different from each other according to the type of printer. Therefore, when an inkjet printer reproduces a packaging film of a product including a white part and a color part which are produced by the printing of a gravure printing machine, it may be difficult reliably to reproduce the color of the white part of the packaging film.
In addition, such a problem is not only limited to the case of using the inkjet printer, but also is a common problem when printing a color image and a white image by using inks of plural colors including a white ink.